prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Amber Nova
| birth_place = Hilton Head Island, South Carolina | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Orlando, Florida | billed = | trainer = Chasyn Rance Santana Garrett | debut = April 1, 2016 | retired = }} Amber Nova (November 2, 1991) is an American professional wrestler. She is known for her current work throughout the Florida independent circuit however, she is better known nationally for her work on Impact Wrestling from Spring 2017 until January 2018. Early life Graduated from Bluffton High School in Bluffton, South Carolina. She attended the Technical College of the Lowcountry in Beaufort, South Carolina. After graduating, she found work as an Emergency Medical Technician (EMT) for Personal Care Ambulance in Charleston, South Caronlina from July 2013 until March 2014. On April 1, 2014, Nova joined Shoreline Medical Transport in Ridgeland, South Carolina as an EMT until April 1, 2015. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2016-2017) Florida Promotions Making her debut as Nova Girl for Championship Wrestling Entertainment's CWE Rise Of A Queen event on April 1, 2016, where she wrestled in a Rise Of A Queen Tournament. She was eliminated in the first round by her former trainer Santana Garrett. On May 6 Amber defeated her former trainer Chasyn Rance during a Orlando Pro Wrestling (OPW) event. She later teamed with Rance to defeat Matt Palmer & MJ Knight. At BELIEVE 122, Nova teamed with MJ Knight and Santana Garrett in defeating Dominique Fabiano, Jenson Fratelli & Queen Raquel. On July 27 at Orlando Pro Wrestling, Nova Girl teamed with Raegan Fire to wrestle a tag match won Jenson Fratelli & Santana Garrett. On the September 28th edition of OPW Nova was part of an eight-against-eight tag team with Chasyn Rance, Kaci Lennox, Li Bryan, Raquel, Rhett Giddins, Russell Payne & Troy Royal in defeating Angel Armani, Chico Adams, Faris Sibai, Johnny Swashbuckle, Mila Naniki, Raegan Fire, Ricky Anderson & Tarben McCoy. She later at this event defeated Mila Naniki in a singles match. On the October 12th edition of OPW, Nova teamed with CT Brown in a mixed tag team match won by Chasyn Rance & MJ Knight. On October 15 at OPW Nova was defeated by former TNA Knockout Thea Trinidad. During the October 26 edition of OPW, Nova & Tarben McCoy unsuccessfully challenged for the OPW Intergender Tag Team Championship retained by defending champions Aaron Epic & Kaci Lennox. At BELIEVE 131, Nova scored a victory against Amanda Rodriguez. On November 20, Nova wrestled for RIOT Pro Wrestling, defeating Mila Naniki. She returned to OPW three days later to defeat Kafka in a singles match. On December 7 at OPW, Nova wrestled in a Toys For Tots Tournament where she defeated Kaci Lennox in the first round before being eliminated in the second round by Chasyn Rance. On December 9 at Conquer Pro Wrestling, Nova challenged for the CPW Leading Ladies Championship held by Raquel, but was unsuccessful in her title match due to a time limit draw. Nova went on to appear in a December 10 taping for United States Championship Wrestling, where she lost to Kaci Lennox by disqualification. On OPW's December 21 show, Nova wrestled in a Five-way match for the vacant OPW Women's Championship. Nova and opponents Kaci Lennox, Mila Naniki and Raegan Fire were defeated by Raquel who captured the vacant title. Later during the show Nova teamed with Rey Xion in defeating Josh Hess & Robert Von Achen. On January 13, 2017 at BELIEVE 133, Nova & Mila Naniki teamed in a tag match won by Kaci Lennox & Raegan Fire. On January 20, Nova debuted in Miami Pro Wrestling where she defeated Chasyn Rance. On February 11, Amber Nova debuted in the first-event for Atomic Wrestling Entertainment at AWE The Beginning: (R)Evolution, in a Three Way match won by Brandi Lauren, against Nova and Lacey Lane. On February 17 at BELIEVE 135, Nova wrestled in a three-way match against Gabi Castrovinci and Kaci Lennox. At BELIEVE 136 held on March 3, Nova defeated Raegan Fire. On March 22 at Monsters Wrestling Orlando, Nova wrestled a title match against for the SCW Florida Women's Championship held by Malia Hosaka, but was unsuccessful in defeating her for the title. Seven days later on March 29 at AWE Rock N Brawl, Nova teamed with Arik Cannon and Brandi Lauren in a three-on-three tag match won by Leva Bates, ODB & Robbie E. On April 8 at PPW LuchaMania, Nova wrestled Angel Rose and Dynamite DiDi in a three-way match won by Rose. On April 14 at Big Time Wrestling (BTW), Nova was defeated by Kaci Lennox. On April 22, Nova wrestled three matches for Monsters Wrestling Orlando, beginning with a four-on-four tag team match with Alex Santiago, Faris Hakeem and Mike Austin, losing to the team of Chasyn Rance, Kaci Lennox, Leo O'Farrell & Sam Houston. She later teamed with Mike Austin to face Chasyn Rance and Kaci Lennox in a mixed tag team match but were defeated. Her third match was a singles match where she defeated Lennox. Her fourth and final match was a victory against Chasyn Rance. On May 5 at BELIEVE 139, she faced Kaci Lennox in a rematch that Lennox won. Seven days later on May 12 at Division Pro Wrestling, Nova won a rematch against Lennox. On May 23 at Conquer Pro Wrestling, Nova teamed with Jack Hurley in a mixed tag match won by Jude Jean & Lucy Blossom. On June 11 at BTW, Nova defeated newcomer Mila Naniki. Twelve days later on June 23 at BELIEVE 141, Nova defeated Andrew Merlin. On July 1 at AWE Star Spangled Slammer, Nova lost to Leva Bates. Twenty days later on July 21 at BELIEVE 142 Nova returned to team with Mike Parrow in defeating Kaci Lennox & Tyranus in a mixed tag match. The following day on July 22 at IGNITE Slamfest 2017, Nova debuted in three-way match against Jessica Troy and Kaci Lennox, but lost the match to Troy. At Coastal Championship Wrestling July 23 show, Nova challenged for the CCW Ladies Championship held by Chelsea Durden but was unsuccessful in winning the title. Impact Wrestling/Global Force Wrestling (2017-2018) Nova made her debut during the April 23, 2017 Impact Wrestling TV Tapings. During the tapings held at Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida, Nova was wrestled a match won by Allie, who was accompanied by her (kayfabe) boyfriend Braxton Sutter. During her post-match comments backstage, although acknowledging the fact Allie possessed more experience than perhaps she alludes, Nova cited her defeat was attributed to Allie consistently consulting her boyfriend Sutter at ringside. She concluded her interview stating she would win in a rematch. On July 4, where she was defeated by Sienna. On July 5, Nova was again defeated by Sienna. On August 19, Nova was defeated by Taya. On the same day, she also wrestled and lost to Ava Storie. Nova returned in 2018 during the January 10th edition of Impact Wrestling Xplosion where in a singles match won by Rosemary. During the January 10 edition of Impact Wrestling, Nova wrestled in a singles match won by Hania The Howling Huntress. Nova wrestled her final match during the January 14th edition of Impact Wrestling in a loss to Su Yung. Return to the Independent circuit (2018-present) During and after her time in Impact Wrestling, Nova begun 2018 with a return to I Believe In Wrestling on January 5 at BELIEVE 151, where and Axx Clover defeated Andrew Merlin & Leo O'Farrell in a tag match. On January 20, Nova made her debut in Fight The World Wrestling at FTW Welcome To The Neighborhood in a match won by Natalia Markova. On January 26 at SHINE 48, Nova defeated Chelsea Durden in a rematch from their CWE encounter. Nova began a busy February schedule with a title match on February 2 at BELIEVE 152, teaming with Axx Clover in defeating Chasyn Rance & Jerrelle Clark to win the AWA Florida Tag Team Championship belts. The following night, Nova appeared for the February 3rd USCW TV Taping to join in the USCW Women's Title Tournament. She advanced in the semi-final after eliminating Chelsea Durden. She then defeated Kaci Lennox in the tournament final to become the new USCW Women's Champion. On February 6, Nova debuted in Girl Fight Wrestling where she won her singles match, defeating Aerial Monroe. She later during the show, wrestled in a Broad Brawl Rumble match won by Randi West. Nova debuted in United States Wrestling Alliance on February 17 in USWA No Turning Back, in a singles match won by Kamilla Kaine. She also wrestled again on this date, returning to I Believe In Wrestling at BELIEVE 153, in two tag team matches, partnering with Chasyn Rance. The team won both matches, defeating opponents JJ Dillinger & Lexi Gomez and again Lexi Gomez with Dante Steel. Nova made her debut for the newly-formed Champ7 Pro Wrestling (Champ7) promotion on February 24 joining a Champ7 Women's Title Tournament. She advanced in the semi-final after eliminating Layne Rosario. She later met Addie in the tournament match final that ended in a No-Contest finish. On March 2 at BELIEVE 154, Nova returned to defend the AWA Florida Tag Team titles with Axx Clover, defeating Aaron Epic & Chasyn Rance. On the March 3rd edition of Champ7, Nova returned to complete the title tournament results by defeating Addie to become the new Champ7 Women's Champion. On March 10 at SHINE 49, Nova returned in a singles match won by Amanda Carolina Rodriguez. Six days later at AWE Shamrock N' Brawl, she wrestled in a three-way match against WWE alumni Leva Bates and Tenille Dashwood (formerly known in WWE as Emma) for the vacant AWE Bombshells Title. During St. Patrick's Day, Nova wrestled in another three-way match held at PPW St. Patrick's Day Slamboree against Dynamite DiDi and defending Diamonds Division Starlight Champion Kamilla Kaine. On St. Patrick's Day, Nova returned for the March 17 edition of Coastal Championship Wrestling in a title match won by the defending CCW Ladies Champion Chelsea Durden. During the March 18th edition of RIOT Pro Wrestling, Nova successfully retained the RIOT Women's Championship, defeating Raegan Fire. Nova made her Maverick Pro Wrestling debut on May 5 at MPW Killing Time where she teamed with Kylie Rae in a tag match lost to Deonna Purrazzo & Sumie Sakai. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2018-2019) Nova appeared on the August 8, 2018 episode NXT in a losing effort against Nikki Cross. She returned the following year during the January 23, 2019 episode of NXT, teaming with debuting wrestler Tanea Brooks in a tag match lost against Io Shirai & Kairi Sane. Personal life Proudly states she is a mechanic's daughter and drives a Chevy. In wrestling *'Finishers' **''Nova Driver'' *'Signature moves' **Cattle Mutilation **Northern Lights Suplex *'Entrance Music' *'Nicknames' *'Managers and valets' *'Teams and stables' Championships and accomplishments *'Champ7 Pro Wrestling' **Champ7 Women's Championship (1 time) *'Orlando Pro Wrestling' **OPW Women's Championship (1 time) *'RIOT Pro Wrestling' **RIOT Women's Championship (1 time) *'I Believe In Wrestling' **AWA Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Axx Clover *'Intense Wrestling Entertainment' **IWE Women's Championship (1 time) *'United States Championship Wrestling' **USCW Women's Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Facebook page * Twitter page * Profile Category:1991 births Category:2016 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:South Carolina wrestlers Category:Championship Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:I Believe In Wrestling alumni Category:Orlando Pro Wrestling alumni Category:RIOT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:United States Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Miami Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Atomic Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Monsters Wrestling Orlando alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling (Webster) alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Division Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Platinum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Champ7 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Maverick Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Knockout Room alumni Category:SHINE Wrestling alumni Category:Intense Wrestling Entertainment alumni